platinumbigbrotherseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Platinum Big Brother
Platinum Big Brother 'is a ''Tengaged ''group game based on the American and Canadian formats of the hit reality show Big Brother. The series premiered on August 9, 2013. It is hosted by ''Laurenjade121. The show puts a number of 'houseguests' into a studio built house where they will live in total confinement, cut off from the outside world and will not leave until they are either evicted or crowned the winner of the season. Each week, the houseguests battle for power and form alliances to stay in the game. At the end of the season, the jury vote between the final 2 on who they believe the winner of the season should be. The series is now taking applications for it's seventh season and is set to air between February 1st - February 23rd 2014. The finale for the sixth season will air on January 29th at 7 EST. History '''Past houseguests There have been 62 houseguests enter the Platinum Big Brother house, 17 of them have returned to the game twice and 1 of them returning to the game three times. There have been 5 winners to date. The past houseguests are free to discuss the present season in a viewing lounge where they can see diary room confessionals and are told of upcoming events in the house. *List of past and current Platnum Big Brother houseguests. 'Series details' For the first and only time in the series, the jury was made up of nine members instead of the usual 7. At the finale, Natasha refused to vote for a winner, therefore the jury was made up of six members. 'Season 1: The Tengaged Influence' Main article: Platinum Big Brother 1 It was announced that a brand new Big Brother US series would be coming to tengaged as part of a partnership with Laurenjade121 and Guess_who. The season premiered on August 9 2013 and had a run of 23 days. The seasons twist "The Tengaged Influence" saw tengaged take power in certain aspects of the game, like having their own vote to evict, becoming the head of household and even offering a second power of veto. Rich won the first season with a vote of 4-3. 'Season 2: Redemption House' Main article: Platinum Big Brother 2 The second edition begun airing on September 9 2013. This season featured the "Redemption House" twist that would see evicted houseguests battle it out for a chance to re-enter the game. AJ was the returnee for redemption during this season. John won the second season with a vote of 4-3. 'Season 3: Cliques' Main article: Platinum Big Brother 3 The third season was announced to be the biggest season yet. 12 new housemates entered the house, and then four original houseguests returned for a second chance to win the game. The 16 houseguests were split into highschool "cliques" and the houseguests competed in teams for the first few weeks. The jury was also made up of 9 members this season. The winner of this season was Titus "Ty" by a vote of 6-3. 'Season 4: Target Locked On' Main article: Platinum Big Brother 4 The fourth season begun airing on October 30 2013. It was the first season to feature an all new cast since season two with 14 houseguests. This seasons twist "Target Locked On" gave the houseguests a target to try and get out of the house befor the jury stage. If they managed to do so, they would be given a special power. This season is most remembered for "Webly's Eviction" in which all the powers were used within one double eviction night. The winner of this season was Mark by a vote of 5-2. 'Season 5: All Stars 1' Main article: Platinum Big Brother 5 After much speculation it was confirmed that season five would be an all star cast, 20 potential candidates were shortlisted to enter the house, but only 14 made it in. It is the only season to date that has had a full returning cast. The winner of this all star season was Q by a vote of 5-1. Natasha, the second juror, refused to vote at the finale. 'Season 6: The Chain Reaction' Main article: Platinum Big Brother 6 The sixth season of the Platinum Big Brother series premiered on January 5th 2014 and is the first season to have an all new cast since season four. This seasons twists saw the house select one of the nominees in a chain reaction, one houseguest saving another. 'Season 7: TBA' The seventh season was announced on 25th January 2014. It will last 23 days with the premiere on Saturday 1st February 2014. Records In a single season In multiple seasons Past houseguests testimonals These are comments made by past players about the Platinum Big Brother series. If you would like to add a testimony, just mail Lauren Jade. Hey F ans, Its your old gurl Andrea and you can expect all kinds of flawless stuff from Platinum Big Brother. From Fabulous Challenges to Shocking Blindsides. Hope Y'all enjoy x ''- Andrea (Redemption House & Cliques)'' LaurenJade may be a newer player, but her group games are amazing! I have participated in two of her seasons of Big Brother and they were some of the best group games I have ever played on here! I highly recommend you look past the low level avatar, and give her game a chance, you won't regret it! ''- Jake (Target Locked On & All Stars 1)'' This game will play with your minds even though its only online. You will get into. The comps are hard and the twists will take you for a wild ride. ''- AJ (Redemption House & All Stars 1)'' Platinum Big Brother tons of fun loads of laughs and never dull ''- Cameron (The Tengaged Influence & Cliques)'' Hey I am Oliver the first evicted from season 4, But that did not stop me from making this group game my favorite, just being casted is awesome and makes you feel awesome, The comps are very well set up and the game is very fun, I would do it again if I could! Don't make the mistake of not signing up because if you do than you are missing out on so much! ''- Oliver (Target Locked On)'' '' 'PBB is an AMAZING game! I was only there for like 2 weeks and I had the best time! Was worth 150% of my time! ''- Bubba (Target Locked On)'' This is the most intense group game you will ever play. Great casts, great twists, and huge drama. Expect the unexpected, and always have fun! ''- Joe (The Tengaged Influence, Cliques & All Stars 1)'' '' Well the game was really fun for me, even though i was backstabbed i still had fun, the expirence was amazing and i would do it all over again '''- Eric (Target Locked On) '' 'You should expect a grueling power struggle for the whole season anything can happen and the person you think you trust most might just be the one to put the knife in your back so as LJ loves to say Expect the Unexpected! Good luck! ''- Nick (Cliques)'' '' A lot of the Big Brother group games I join are cancelled fairly early in the game, take so long you lose interest, or just not fun at all :/ But one of the most amazin BB games I had the pleasure of joining was LaurenJade's Platnium Big Brother. Six seasons in so far just proves that this game is fun, unique, and follows Big Brothers most famous rule, expect the unexpected. The twist that are in each season are new, fresh, and creative, making the players really work for the winners spot. What might seem as a very long casting process is actually very necessary to the game, unlike other Big Brother games where they pick the first few or just choose randomly,LJ actually reads each application, and carefully decides the handful of people that will bring the game to its full potential. In my 2 seasons it has been fun, eventful, and a hell of a game that actually gets you to think. PBB is without a doubt the closest Big Brother experience you can get on tg, the careful selection process and loads of planning make this group game incredible '''- Titus "Ty" (Cliques & All Stars 1) '' 'Platinum Big Brother was probably the coolest and most exclusive group I have ever been on Tengaged. It was a thrill ride and I got terribly robbed for 8th in the arguably most epic night of the show to date. But, I still really love it and I think I might just return for Second Chances. So if you fail miserably in the seventh season, but you still are a promising competitor, you could potentially return for Second Chances to have another shot. :) ''- Webly (Target Locked On)'' '' PBB has to be one of the toughest BB groups on Tengaged. I promise you that if you join, you won' regret it. It's super fun (even w/ the drama that occurs!) '''- Katherine (Target Locked On & All Stars 1) '' 'You should expect to get your ass handed to you if you think that you can ride this to the end. This is a no floater game. Coming from a player who's gotten 2nd and 5th I know for a fact this isn't easy and keep a good social game going! ''- Chris (The Tengaged Influence & All Stars 1)'' '' The game of PBB is like a game of chess. You're always thinking, and when you think you're going in for the check mate, something happens. Expect fun competitions, game changing twists and most of all; the unexpected :* '- Chloe (Redemption House & All Stars 1) '' 'This Big Brother series is like none other!'' By far one of the hardest, most competitive Big Brother games that I have played on Tengaged. LJ is an amazing host, and the amount of time and effort she puts into picking each of her casts and throughout the entire season is just amazing. No matter if you are in an all newbie cast or an all stars cast, you are sure to have an amazing experience!'' ''- Andrew T. (Cliques)'' '' Why should you do Platinum BB? For starters, the game is well organize. Most of us experience games that will take weeks or months for finally to play or new to happen, in this game something new happens everyday. Also, the game last a month, so you don't have to wait too long. Not convince, well, the challenges works very well for the site. The makers of the game page makes the competitions very tough, but fair because you are not posting a score or going to an outside site, you will be competing that challenge on the page. Of all the big brother games, this one of the most unique I had played. The game makers know what they are doing to make it work and you should sign up this coming season. '''- Andrew N. (Cliques) '' 'I loved playing Platinum Big Brother! Never a dull moment. Great challenges, great host, and great twists!! Anyone would tell you that Platinum Big Brother was their favorite Big Brother group game experience. ''- Jeremy (The Tengaged Influence)' Links